


You are loved more than you know

by catrazuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Self Harm, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrazuko/pseuds/catrazuko
Summary: Jack Kline ha problemi ad accettarsi, Sam rivede se stesso in lui. Breve introspezione sui due personaggi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You are loved more than you know

**Titolo: **You are loved more than you know  
**Warnings**: Autolesionismo, menzione di abuso su minori  
**Parole**: 629  
**Stagione**: 13  
[ispirata a questo video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGXdZgPWqQ4)  
  
  
_May these words be the first_  
_To find your ears._  
The world is brighter than the sun  
Now that you're here.

  
  
Jack sentiva ancora la voce di Dean nelle orecchie. “Se le cose andranno male, sarò io ad ucciderti”. Jack si chiedeva perché fosse ancora vivo; dopotutto non aveva ferito quella povera donna quando gli angeli si erano avvicinati? Non aveva ferito il tatuatore quando aveva provato a tatuargli il simbolo anti possessione? Non aveva causato la morte di sua madre? Forse Dean aveva ragione. Forse sua madre si sbagliava. Forse era un mostro, proprio come Lucifer.  
  
Erano settimane che Dean lo trattava con freddezza e mancanza di tatto nei giorni migliori, e con vera e propria crudeltà negli altri. Ma era stata quella frase, detta appena qualche minuto dopo che Jack aveva tentato il suicido (“è inutile” gli aveva detto Dean “tanto non funziona”), ad averlo convinto della sua mostruosità.  
  
Avvicinò la lama al braccio sinistro. Non gli avrebbe provocato alcun danno, ma sentiva il bisogno di punirsi. – Dean ha ragione. – mormorò. – Dean ha ragione.  
Il sangue gocciolò a terra per qualche secondo, poi la ferita si rimarginò. Jack si ferì ancora e ancora, ma non riuscì a far durare le sue ferite per più di qualche istante.   
\- Non sono nemmeno capace a punirmi. – sospirò, mentre le lacrime iniziarono a rigargli le guance. Cominciò a pugnalarsi in pancia, sul petto, sulle gambe, da ogni parte coperta e scoperta del suo corpo.  
  
Poco dopo sentì bussare alla porta.  
\- Jack, sono io! – sentì dire Sam. Non rispose e Sam bussò di nuovo, dopodiché entrò nella stanza.  
\- C-cosa.. – chiese, notando subito la maglia ed i pantaloni lacerati e zuppi di sangue di Jack – Cosa stai facendo, Jack?  
\- Dean ha ragione. Sono un mostro.

  
Sam sospirò. Capiva la diffidenza del fratello, ma trattarlo in quel modo...Jack non aveva le colpe del padre, dopotutto, e non era giusto punirlo in partenza.  
Non sapeva cosa dire. Quella scena l’aveva riportato indietro di anni, alle maniche lunghe per nascondere i tagli, ai pianti quando il padre notava le sue cicatrici e lo chiamava fallito, una femminuccia, un rifiuto umano. Ricordava le urla, le botte, Dean a testa bassa, il suo bisogno feroce di correre via da tutto e da tutti.  
Sam si era sempre ripromesso che se avesse mai avuto un figlio, non avrebbe mai fatto gli stessi errori del padre.  
Certo, Jack non era esattamente suo figlio. Ma suo padre, il padre che aveva scelto, era morto, così come sua madre. Sam era l’unica persona su cui Jack potesse fare affidamento in quel momento, e Sam, continuando a guardare i vestiti lacerati del ragazzo, pensò che avrebbe ignorato la sua paura e avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo sentire a casa.

  
  
_I'll give you everything I have._  
_I'll teach you everything I know._  
I promise I'll do better.  
I will always hold you close,  
But I will learn to let you go.  
I promise I'll do better.

  
  
\- Jack…- iniziò, la voce roca e gli occhi lucidi. – Jack, Dean è...in un momento difficile. Ma si sbaglia. Sei solo un bambino. Cioè, non fisicamente forse, ma sei al mondo solo da qualche settimana. E fare errori è umano e normale, soprattutto nel tuo caso.  
Jack lo fissò. – Dean mi ha detto che se le cose andranno male, sarà lui ad uccidermi.  
Sam si sentì gelare. Dean aveva veramente detto quelle parole ad un ragazzino?  
Ricordò quando il padre disse a Dean che avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo. Ricordò Dean dirgli che se non l’avesse conosciuto, gli avrebbe dato la caccia. Jack era il figlio di Lucifer, colui che l’aveva devastato psicologicamente più di chiunque altro; eppure, rivedeva se stesso in lui.  
\- Non potrà farlo finché ci sarò io. – rispose, posando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo. – Non glielo permetterò, Jack.

  
  
_'Сause you are loved._  
_You are loved more than you know._  
I hereby pledge all of my days  
To prove it so.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Perdonate l'estrema semplicita della fanfiction, ma è la prima che scrivo dopo anni ^^' Le critiche costruttive sono ben accette! Grazie mille per aver letto questa fic <3


End file.
